<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by madeleinegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357345">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegg/pseuds/madeleinegg'>madeleinegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegg/pseuds/madeleinegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Spencer decide to tell the team you're in love, but in an unexpected way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the case you had just closed, it was inevitable that you’d all be going to a bar that night to lift everyone’s spirits and you were looking forward to being able to spend some time off the clock with your team.</p><p> </p><p>You were just putting your earrings in when strong arms came around your middle and pulled you backwards into a hug. You turned your head up towards your boyfriend and smiled as he bent down to kiss you.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we could dance together tonight.” You sighed wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>You loved Spencer and he loved you. You’d told each other that after a tough case two months after your first date. You had both decided not to tell the team until you’d been together at least six months but both of you were finding it increasingly difficult to keep to yourselves at work and on cases. Not being able to hold hands or hug when things got tough was difficult. More often than not, one of you would sneak to the others room for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I know - we’ll tell them soon I promise.” Spencer whispered to you, smiling as an idea came to him. “Come on, let's go or we’ll be late gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>As you entered the bar, you both untangled your hands and headed towards the table where the rest of the team were already sat. Emily gave you a knowing smile as you and Spencer sat next to each other, grasping your hands again.</p><p> </p><p>You’d told Emily from the beginning and she was incredibly supportive. As long as you didn’t let your relationship affect your work then she would happily turn a blind eye to it until you were ready to tell the rest of the team. When you had told Emily, she had truly been overjoyed, knowing that someone was there for Spencer when things got tough and could see in the way that you looked at each other that you were in love.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer squeezed your hand under the table and you looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you feel about telling the team tonight?” He whispered, “We don’t have to tell them a such, but maybe we show them somehow?”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant. In the first few weeks of your relationship, Spencer had found your guitar in your living room and asked you to play something. Little things had become your song, perfectly encapsulating the way you felt about each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure,” you giggled, turning to the team, “I’ll be back in a bit!”</p><p> </p><p>You were nervous as you approached the band who were setting up on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hi, um…” you trailed off, not knowing how to ask them how to borrow their stage for five minutes. “I was wondering if you could let me and my boyfriend to play something… we want to tell our friends that we’re together tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist broke into a full grin, “Of course! What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>After telling him that you only needed a guitar, you anxiously seated yourself on the stool and played the opening chords of your song, getting the attention of everyone in the bar. You saw the questioning looks on your team’s faces as Spencer joined you on the small stage and you began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But bear this mind, it was meant to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it all makes sense to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spencer joined in with you and suddenly, all your anxiety fell away and you were filled with pure love for the man in front of you. You stared into each other’s eyes as you sang, not noticing Penelope getting her phone out to film you both.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've never loved your stomach or your thighs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'll love them endlessly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if I do, it's you, oh, it's you, they add up to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in love with you and all these little things</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you began the next verse, you couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, it reminding you of the first night Spencer had spent over at your apartment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can't go to bed without a cup of tea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though it makes no sense to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never want to know how much you weigh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You still have to squeeze into your jeans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you're perfect to me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You could fell yourself tearing up slightly. You had sung the song together before, but never in front of anyone and you couldn’t help but feel as if everything as falling into place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in love with you and all these little things</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You never love yourself half as much as I love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I let you know, I'm here for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm in love with you and all these little things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm in love with you and all your little things</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you finished the song, you put the guitar down and Spencer pulled you up off the stool and into a kiss, earning whistles and cheers from the bar patrons, the loudest coming from your team.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Spencer, “I love you so much.” Smiling, he pulled you into another kiss, before dragging you off the stage, towards your team, enveloping you in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>You were met with a chorus of questions, congratulations and squeals from Penelope.</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! HOW LONG?! AND REID YOU CAN SING?!” Penelope excitedly shouted at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny calm down! We’ve been together for six months now and yes, Spence can sing.” You pulled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations again guys, I’m glad you told these guys in the way you wanted to.” Emily said, revealing she already knew.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU KNEW?! EMILY PRENTISS YOU KNEW AND DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME!” Penelope resumed her shouting.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Emily was trying to placate Penelope, JJ, Rossi, Tara and Luke approached you and Spencer, offering their congratulations and hugging you both.</p><p> </p><p>“Spence - you could’ve told me! I’m so happy for you! If there are any baby geniuses I get dibs on godmother duties!” You heard JJ telling Spencer. Of course Penelope had heard and began cooing with JJ over how cute baby geniuses would be.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer took that opportunity to walk back over to you and wrap his arms around you, leaning his chin on the top of your head. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, you and Spencer were finally dancing together, with the soft melody of the band in the background, wrapped up in yourselves.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re good for each other.” Rossi said to Emily, who was watching them dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah they really are. I haven’t seen Reid doing so well in a long time, or looking so happy.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“$100 they get married in the next year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” They shook on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>